martha_speaksfandomcom-20200214-history
List of allusions
The following is an incomplete list of allusions to works of fiction, people, places, events, and other cultural touchstones in ''Martha Speaks''. The allusions, references, similarities, homages, and other items on this list should be specific, detailed, unique, or identifying. Tropes do not count. Multiple episodes and specials * Danny Lorraine's name, along with his role in the Halloween Special "Night of the Phantom Scarecrow", are references to Danny Fenton, the titular protagonist of Danny Phantom. Bernard Lorraine may also be loosely based on Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton's father, considering that they are both overweight. * Otis Weaselgraft may be based on Jack Fenton or even Vlad Plasmius. * Mariella Lorraine resembles Paulina from Danny Phantom. However, she may also be loosely based on Sam Manson. Her name is from Mariela Paez, EdP. * Ronald Boxwood is similar to Jazz Fenton. Both are overprotective, stereotypical older siblings, and have interests in psychology. * Wagstaff City is a parody of Flagstaff, Arizona or the ghost town Flagstaff in Maine. Season 1 Martha Plays a Part * T.D. playing the dwarf planet Pluto may be intentional, since Flagstaff, Arizona (which Wagstaff City is based on) is the site of the Lowell Observatory where Clyde Tombaugh discovered Pluto. * Halley's Comet is a real comet, however, in this episode, it is mistakenly referred to as "Hailey's" rather than "Halley's". Martha Gets Spooked * The haunted house may be a reference to Fenton Works and the Ghost Zone from Danny Phantom. Martha Changes Her Luck * Breaking mirrors and walking under ladders causing bad luck are common superstitions with ancient origins. Ice Scream * The story told in this episode heavily follows the style of Dr. Seuss. Martha in the Doghouse * T.D.'s pants falling down exposing dotted boxers may very well resemble various scenes from the Danny Phantom episode Parental Bonding where Daniel's pants drop down to reveal dotted boxers. Helen's All Thumbs * This episode's plotline is slightly similar to the Danny Phantom episode "Teacher of the Year", where Danny develops an addiction to a video game called "Doomed" (along with his desperate teacher). * The "Gamekid" is an obvious parody of the gaming console the Gameboy. Martha Treads the Boards * Daniel and Mariela playing a meat-eater and a vegetarian in the play strongly resemble the conflicting beliefs and relations between Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, the latter of which is a conservative vegetarian. Season 2 The Penguin Always Rings Twice * Otis Weaselgraft and Harold Pablum's attire at the PBS Kids outro of this episode resemble Jack Fenton's infamous jumpsuit (along with Otis and Jack being both obese). The Martha Code * "The Martha Code" is a parody of The Da Vinci Code. Martha's Life in Crime * Mrs. Bumblecrumb resembles Penelope Spectra from Danny Phantom, who in turn is slightly based off Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Dogs in Space * "Chuck Nebula" is a parody of Crash Nebula from The Fairly OddParents. * "Pinkie the Pony", Daniel's favorite comics, may be a parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Baltimore Comics is a parody of DC Comics. * "Planet of the Dogs" is a parody of Planet of the Apes. * "Martha Supremo", a constellation made up by T.D., should actually be called Canis Major. Martha, Sled Dog * This is an obvious, admitted parody of the real-life story of Balto. Season 3 The Martha Show * Alice's vision of Martha being big is a parody of the Danny Phantom episode Shades of Gray, where there is a ghost dog (nicknamed "Cujo") that is usually small and adorable, but can grow big and aggressive when it is in need of its squeaky toy. * "My Fluffy Pony" is an obvious parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * There are also references to Mister Rogers Neighborhood. It's the Giant Pumpkin, Martha * This episode is an obvious parody of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Maestro Martha * This episode is strikingly similar to the Danny Phantom episode Fanning The Flames, where a rock star ghost named Ember McLain tries to take over the world with her music, in the way putting a love spell on Danny so he falls in love with Sam, similar to Pablum and Weaselgraft's use of music in this episode. Myth Me? * This episode is similar to the Danny Phantom episode Boxed Up Fury, which also has lots of references to Greek mythology. Alice Covers Up * This episode has a striking similarity and plotline to The Magic School Bus (also a PBS series) episode Goes Cellular. In the episode, before an award ceremony, Arnold ate only Seaweedees for a month, which are rich in carotene and have dyed his skin orange as a result (carotenosis). Thus, the bus goes back inside him to absorb the carotene before he goes on stage. Season 4 Billy Collins Speaks * This episode features Billy Collins, a poet with a passion for dogs. Eyes on the Skies * This episode features the astrophysicist Neil DeGrasse Tyson, who also works for other shows produced by WGBH Boston, most notably Nova ''and ''The Elegant Universe ''featuring Brian Greene, which discuss astronomy, astrophysics, and quantum physics. Bye Bye Burger Boy * Burger Boy may be a parody of Nasty Burger, the restaurant from Danny Phantom where he usually eats with his friends after school. * Daniel Lorraine's huge order may reference both Nasty Burger and an order made by Bubble Bass from ''Spongebob Squarepants. * Additionally, there are a lot of real-life restaurants called Burger Boy. Season 6 Thou Callest Me a Dog * There are a lot of references to Shakespeare's plays in this episode.